In These Last Moments
by Breaking the Midnight Sun
Summary: This is a story about what the Warrior cats are thinking in their last moments of life. I suck at Summaries, so just read.
1. Bluestar

_Hello all. This is Breaking the Midnight Sun, formerly Blindgaze. I have a new story. It's about what some of the Warrior cats were thinking in their last moments. Well, I should stop talking and just show you the story. Here we go!_

~In These Last Moments~

**Chapter One**

**~Bluestar~**

_In loving memory...._

I raced out onto the ledge, the dogs right on my tail. I have no idea what I'm going to do. There's no room, no place to escape.

I'll have to make a sacrifice.

The edge of the cliff is nearing, the churning rapids getting closer and closer. My breath coming in short pants.

It's here, my death, the edge of the cliff.

I jump.

I hear whines as the dogs fall behind me. The churning rapids are getting nearer and nearer.

I hear a voice. Fireheart. He's calling for me, crying out in shock. I wish I could tell him what's going on, why I've been so crazy, so distant in the past few moons.

But it's too late. I hit the water, and immediately feel some of my bones cracking under the pressure of the icy water. Before I can cry out in pain, the water takes me. I go swirling down the river, trying to breathe, but failing. I inhale water.

And then I see him. Fireheart.

He's falling. I see him about to hit the water. He's not going to kill himself, I assure myself. He's too strong for that.

And then the world goes black.

This is it. I've died, lost my final life. The game's over. I'm awaiting the arrival of all my lost friends and family. My mother, my father, Oakheart, Redtail, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, everyone.

But they don't come. I don't understand. But then it hits me like the foamy waters. I'm not going to be accepted into StarClan.

And then I feel my fur being licked. My chest being pressed on. Worried voices. Then it becomes clear. Fireheart. My children. I'm too dazed to remember their names.

My eyes open slightly. I see them all. Firestar's beautiful fur glimmering like fire in the sunlight.

My breath comes in short gasps. I'm dying. I know it.

I look up at Fireheart. Firestar now. I gather up my strength, and begin to speak.

"Goodbye, Firestar" I say " You will make a great leader."

And then I die. I can feel the ice creeping over my body, my heart stopping, my eyes growing glazed and cold.

I see all my loved ones. We are together at last.

I look down. I see my body. Small, skinny, ragged patched of messy fur. Blood seeping from my mouth.

Then I hear voices. Just faintly.

"We won the battle."

"The dogs died."

We won.. As I climb the clouds to StarClan, I feel a warmth that I've never felt before.

I died fighting. I died for my clan. This is how I wanted to die.

Protecting what I love.

_The end of chapter one! I hope you liked it. Please R&R, but no flames, please. _


	2. Tigerstar

_Hi. This is chapter two of my story 'In These Last Moments'. I don;t have much to say right now, so just read on._

~In These Last Moments~

**Chapter Two**

**~Tigerstar~**

_The bold and fearsome reject..._

I was always a rebel. And a reject.

Nobody ever wanted to disturb me. I was always greatly feared, but this led to rejection.

Nobody wanted me. I lived most of my life alone.

But then I met Goldenflower. She is my mate.

I wish I could have told her that I love her. But now it's too late.

We've parted ways. I'm the leader of TigerClan now.

But now there's Scourge. An evil cat. Worse than me, actually.

He wants to take over, to try and fulfill my job of ruler.

He never will. Even though I hate Firestar and Tallstar, we will work together to drive him out.

As we argue, I become fearful. His claws are reinforced with dog's claws. His collar studded with teeth or both dogs and cats.

Animals he has killed.

I see him get angrier and angrier. He is small, but could rip apart the mightiest of warriors. Like me.

"I WILL rule!" I yell as the argument ensues "you cannot stop me! I will have my warriors rip you apart!"

And with that Scourge attacked.

He raises a sharp, dangerous paw into the air, and brings it down across my chest.

The pain stabs at me like one thousand thorns.

I see the horrified looks on the other leaders' faces as my body is drained of blood.

I try to cry out for Leopardstar to get the medicine cats, but all that comes out is gurgling.

I cannot breathe. The blood is filling my throat. I try to gasp for air, but that makes my struggles worse.

As I inhale blood, I see all of my loved one's faces flashing before my eyes. My kits. Goldenflower. Everyone.

And then I go limp. The whole world is black.

I have died. Me, the mighty warrior Tigerstar, has been killed by a cat half my size.

Then I hear the welcoming voices. All of my dead loved ones, welcoming me to StarClan.

I see Bluestar, and run over to greet her. Because the sad truth is....

I was in love with her.

She was perfect. My best friend since birth. I had tried to kill her multiple times, and I finally succeeded. I feel hot shame flash across my face.

But she understands. She welcomes me with eyes fierce like a blazing fire. We are united again.

As we descend up into the sky, I feel joy, for I know that the ruthless cat who killed me will never get to experience the feeling of being reunited with fallen loved ones.

_The end! I hope you liked it. Please R&R, but no flames. Thank you!_


End file.
